freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-| Main = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of Golden Freddy from the second game. Physical Appearance Phantom Freddy has, the same model as Golden Freddy from the second game, but instead has white pin-pricked pupils in his eyes like the other phantoms. He appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the fire that broke out in the establishment. His mouth can usually be seen hanging open. His two lower legs are never seen in the game, but through his walking animation, the lower right leg looks ripped out and torn from his body. Unlike Golden Freddy, he appears to have wires coming out of his left eye as well. Interestingly, he appears to be colored golden, or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the overall green hue of the game, as the other phantom animatronics share the same properties of his color scheme. Main Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Phantom Freddy has no movement pattern, however, he can occasionally appear in the hallway, right in front of the player, slowly shuffling to the left, before ducking down, as if hiding. He then appears inside the Office, jumpscaring the player. Phantom Freddy will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. The player must be viewing either the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window to avoid triggering his jumpscare. If the player fails to do this while Phantom Freddy is wandering, he will duck down, completely removing himself from the player's sight. He will then jumpscare the player a few moments later. A very simple strategy to avoid Phantom Freddy is to simply ignore him. The player is advised not to stray away from the camera's view for too long, as this can trigger his attack. The moment the player exits the camera, Phantom Freddy can attack. If the player stares at Springtrap without pulling up the Monitor or Maintenance Panel when he is in the window or the doorway, Phantom Freddy can attack with no warning, disabling the ventilation system. In the mobile version, regardlessly, Phantom Freddy can jumpscare the player even if they are on the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel. This normally happens if the player keeps watching him and shortly after, opens the Monitor or Maintenance Panel. To avoid this, the player must open either the Monitor or Maintenance Panel as soon as possible when he appears, and, if the player is using one of these while he is walking and must use the other one, they must immediately move to the other side and use either the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, respectively. The ambience cue will also help the player know if Phantom Freddy is there. Also, if the player is on the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, they can wait until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window. This is recommended, as Phantom Freddy will never jumpscare the player if this is attempted, though this can prove to be a little risky, as this involves staying in the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, and the player needs to use both to locate Springtrap and reboot the systems, respectively. Other Appearances Ultimate Custom Night returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Upon active, Phantom Freddy will be noticed slowly appearing out of thin air within the Office. The player is required to flicker their flashlight rapidly (by pressing the Z button) until Phantom Freddy entirely disappears. If Phantom Freddy appear fully solid, he will jumpscare the player to black-out for temporary seconds. The challenges in which Phantom Freddy appears are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Springtrapped *Chaos 2 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Phantom Freddy appears in the mode FNAF 3 (VR). His role is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 3, lurking in the hall outside the office. Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's 3 He will not jumpscares the player if he is being stared at for too long. He also makes a cameo in Ennard's Blacklight Vent Repair level, where he will walk around the background of the 2ed floor of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Non-Canonical Appearances FNaF World :Article Link: Phantom Freddy (FW) Phantom Freddy appears in the separated RPG spin-off as one of the many players to unlock for the character selection. |-| Trivia = FNaF3 * Phantom Freddy's model resembles Golden Freddy's appearance in the second game, due to the missing ear and wires coming from the eyes and even the way his hat is slightly tilted to the left. * When viewed through the game files, it is revealed that Phantom Freddy is missing his lower right leg. * From the mobile version, Phantom Freddy's walking animation is slightly slower. * As of version 1.031, Phantom Freddy's footsteps can be heard when he is limping outside the window. * If Springtrap happens to jumpscare the player while Phantom Freddy is at the window, then Phantom Freddy's jumpscare will be shown, and Springtrap will appear in the middle of it as Freddy is disappearing. * Additionally, the audio for one jumpscare will be heard instead of the audio for two. UCN *Phantom Freddy's mechanic is a reversed version of his original behavior in FNaF 3, where the player had to ignore his presence to avoid getting jumpscared. Right here, the player needs to flash their light at him to prevent him from fully appearing. * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Phantom Freddy: Character Guide - Ultimate Custom Night. June 15, 2018. Steam |-| Gallery = FNaF3 Phantom Freddy outside the Office.png|Phantom Freddy halfway down the hallway outside the Office. Phantom Freddy Going downwards.gif|Phantom Freddy ducking down (click to animate). Brightened PhantomFreddyBrightened.png|Phantom Freddy from the Extra menu, brightened and saturated for clarity. UCN Phantom FreddyCN.png|Phantom Freddy's icon from the main menu Phantom Fred UCN.png|Render of Phantom Freddy standing in the Office. Audio References Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Characters Category:Phantoms